GamKar
by nessamaewhatever
Summary: Just a cute GamKar story, not really any fluff. Sorry, this is my first . Based off an rp, I'm Karkat, He's Gamzee.


(_**Changes in POV in the beginning are kind of just every other paragraph.)**_

Gamzee sighed as he sat on the ground, more than a bit bored. He watched from a distance as the cherub romped around, completely forgetting his presence once again. It was these times that he would think back and regret ever leaving his fellow trolls and his best friend. At least they acknowledged him and remembered him. He looked up to the sky, wishing he could be back on that asteroid again, back with the people he'd cared about. Back with his Faygo and sopor pies lying about with his horns. He glanced back at Caliborn, knowing he wouldn't at all be missed. So, he stood up and began to form a plan to get himself back on that asteroid and back with Karkat, the one troll he knew actually cared about him.

Karkat sat in a faygo induced stupour in his makeshift hive, having picked up the fucking habit from Terezi. Fucking Terezi. His head snapped back up, and in his wobbly state, he stood up and looked for something to throw. His girl, and his fucking best friend. He was pissed for being pissed, and pissed for loosing Gamzee, the stupid fucker. He threw a few empty bottles against the wall and stomped outside, sitting on the ground, looking at the sort-of stars.

After a few days' time, Gamzee had divulged the greatest plan, in his mind, building a makeshift rocket that would launch him back to his home. He smiled and bounced happily with excitement, getting inside the thing and making sure everything was set. He'd even brought his emergency stash of Faygo so he wouldn't lose his shit during flight. He smiled and laughed a bit out of sheer anticipation as he started the engines, buckling himself in as he took off for the stars and his home, screaming with glee.

"Karkat!" Terezi yelled across the field. "What are you doing?" She sniffed at the air. Karkat looked up in shock, not having heard from her in months. He flushed at the thought of their embarrassing last fight. "Aha!" She smiled, smelling his blush, and leapt over to sit by him. "Hey." he mused, not glancing over. Terezi poked at his arm, concerned. "What's wrong?" "Just thinking about Gamzee," he mumbled, shaking his head, "I really hope the fucker's okay." _"Why do _you _care?" He thought. _His head snapped back up, confused. "Since when are you talking to me again?" Terezi glanced down, getting slightly pissed. "Since now. Maybe it was a mistake." She stood up, glancing down at him. Karkat just shook his head, and shrugged. Terezi walked away, looking appalled, and he let her leave. That ship had sailed. "Shit goes down the drain so fast." He mumbled, looking up again.

Gamzee's shrieks of joy quickly became shrieks of terror as he came to realise the asteroid was closer than he thought. Much closer. He tried desperately to slow down, but to no avail. So, he buckled himself back in, grabbing his Faygo bottles for protection, and held them close to himself as he felt the horrible impact, rocking him and filling the chamber of the rocket with smoke. He coughed and opened the thing, glad to breathe the fresh air once again. He stumbled out of the craft, choking, clinging onto his Faygo.

An extremely loud crash sounded only a short distance from where Karkat sat, jolting him awake. "What the fuck?" He jumped up and ran over the crest of the hill, peering over. He saw the mangled wreckage of some shit-made rocket.. thing. And a figure, very familiar figure, stumbling his way out, dropping multitudes of red bottles on his way out. "What. The. Fuck." He said to himself, shaking his head. "Not fucking possible."

"Motherfucking ow..." Gamzee mumbled to himself, pressing a hand against his forehead and looking down at the stain of purple on his hand, wiping it off onto his usual t-shirt and polka dotted pants. He figured he liked them far better anyways. They were far more comfortable and easier to move in. He opened up a bottle of the Faygo, taking a swig of the liquid before walking on through the field he'd landed in. He glanced around soberly, unsure of where he was or where to go. He decided he might as motherfucking well sit down.

Karkat squinted at the shape slowing weaving across the field, and saw it raise a hand to its head, bringing it back stained purple. Then, it lifted a bottle of faygo, took a drink, and sat down. "No. Fucking. Way." He ran down the hill, not thinking, screaming. "Gamzee!" He waved his arms frantically as he ran, tripping over himself every other step. "Gam!"

Gamzee looked up and immediately brightened when he spotted Karkat, his best friend, running at him happily. He capped the bottle of Faygo and placed them both down onto the ground, grinning happily as he ran forward to meet the other, hugging him tightly when they met. "Motherfucking best friend..." he said happily as they hugged. "I motherfucking missed you." "You crazy fucking shit. What the fuck are you even doing?!" Karkat clung tightly to his friend, refusing to let go. "And where the fuck have you been. You're so, so late. It's about fucking time." He was near crying. Gamzee smiled as he hugged Karkat just as tightly. "Well, see, I made that motherfucking rocket over there. Flew here all the way by myself. That little cherub dude didn't even give a shit. So I came back to you, Karbro." He explained as well as he could, clinging back onto the shorter troll. Karkat laughed, his face streaked with red. "You crazy fucking shit." He repeated. "I missed you so fucking much." Gamzee smiled and wiped away the red tears, looking into the other's eyes happily. "I ain't ever leaving this motherfucking place again." He nodded, glad to be back with the one person he knew cared. Karkat shook his head. "That's right, you aren't. I wouldn't let you." Karkat sniffed, and laughed at himself. "You turned me into a fucking sap." "Sorry, Karbro." Gamzee said, truly apologetic to his best friend, hugging him happily. "Why don't we go hang at my hive and have a motherfucking party?" he asked, grabbing the bottles again. "Sure man. Whatever the fuck you want." He threw an arm lazily across Gamzee's shoulder, deliriously happy. He grabbed a few bottles as they fell. "Let me help, fuckass" he said, laughing. Gamzee smiled and laughed as well, walking along with the other, his arm around the smaller shoulders of his friend as they walked through the field and off to his hive, happy to be home again. When they finally arrived, Karkat pushed open the door for his friend, and looked around silently. "It's been a while," he said quietly. _Too long. _"Yeah, it has. Too motherfucking long." Gamzee nodded, placing the bottles down as he looked around his hive happily, since it was just as perfectly messy as it was when he'd left. "Exactly." Karkat pushed his way through the mess. "I never did anything, because..." He looked down, a slight flush showing on his cheeks. "I- ... I didn't think you'd like it... if you came home and it wasn't exactly the way you liked it." He looked away, his voice growing quiet. "Thank you for coming home." Gamzee smiled as he looked over at Karkat, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair. He had to make sure he was being gentle though, since he didn't want to hurt him with his sharp nails. "It's no problem, buddy. It's better here with you anyways." He said with a smile. "Thanks, Gam. Promise you won't ever leave again?" Karkat implored, looking up hopefully into the other's eyes. Gamzee smiled gently at Karkat, and nodded. "Of course I motherfucking promise. I'd never leave you ever again." he promised with a grin. Karkat's stomach fluttered slightly, catching him off-guard. For some reason, he felt his cheeks flushing. All Gamzee did was smile at him. He shook his head, and then dropped his eyes. "So, uh, w-what are we gonna do?" "We can do whatever you motherfucking want" Gamzee shrugged with a smile as Karkat's cheeks flushed red. He happily hugged the other, not able to stop smiling if he tried. He was just so happy to be back with his best friend. Though, oddly, something felt different between them, now. "Uh… how about shitty movie night?" Karkat laughed, thinking Egbert would just _love_ that. "That sounds pretty fun. Do you have any movies with you, or are we watching some of mine?" Gamzee asked with a smile. "Ah… they're all at my hive." Karkat smiled goofily, stomach still fluttering. "Let's watch yours." Gamzee smiled and nodded, grabbing onto Karkat's hand and leading him off to another room to find the worst movies that he owned.

Karkat flushed as soon as Gamzee reached for his hand. Why was he so nervous? He followed closely behind, mulling over the thought. "Okay, Karbro, you're the motherfucking guest. Which one should we watch first?" Gamzee asked, spreading the movies out for him to see. Karkat glanced over the rack, and selected an especially shitty Nic Cage film, and held it up for Gamzee's approval. "How about this one?" "Awesome choice, buddy." Gamzee said with a grin, taking the movie and popping it in before seating himself next to Karkat in the soft couch. Habitually, Karkat immediately curled up against the side of his best friend, settling in for a long night. Wrapping an arm around Karkat's shoulders, curling back into him happily, Gamzee got himself perfectly comfortable with the other.

Karkat smiled to himself, still slightly flushed, having come to an understanding of just why his best friend made him so nervous, as he settled into the nook in Gamzee's side he fit so perfectly in. Gamzee smiled as he kept an arm around Karkat, watching the movie contentedly. Every so often, he glanced down at the smaller troll, trying to figure out why things seemed to have changed between them. Tilting his head up to catch his friend looking down at him, Karkat smiled in response. "Getting a bit sleepy, Karbro?" Gamzee asked with smile, gently ruffling the other's hair a bit. Barely suppressing a yawn, Karkat shook his head. "Only if you are." "I'm kinda getting sleepy, yeah. Will you stay here with me, Karkat?" Gamzee asked sleepily, one of the rare times he ever used the other troll's full name. Karkat blinked in surprise at the use of his name. "O-of course." Gamzee smiled and snuggled into Karkat happily, holding the other tightly in his arms before turning off the movie so they could sleep better. Karkat decided he'd waited long enough. It was now or never. He pulled back slightly and propped himself up on one elbow. "Hey, Gam?" "Yeah, Kar? Gamzee replied, smiling at the other. Karkat took a deep breath, and took the other's face in his hand, and pulled him down to kiss him. Gamzee was taken aback by the kiss, but was even more shocked by the fact that he kissed Karkat back nearly immediately, loving the natural and perfect feeling.

Karkat pulled away first, face bright red, and looking down. His stomach was all quivering. "S-sorry.." he said softly. He turned his head away shyly. He couldn't believe he had just done that. Gamzee had even flushed a bright purple, the color nearly taking up his own face. "It's alright, Karbro. I liked it." he replied just as softly, knowing this changed everything between them. Fumbling for words, he instead just leaned up and kissed his friend one more time, thinking about how cute Gamzee looked when he was blushing. Where this confidence came from, he had no idea. Gamzee smiled and kissed Karkat back happily. "You know, I've heard that a lot of trolls find their matesprits when they're about our age." He said with a small smiled after they pulled away. He was in the middle of his 7th solar sweep, (16 Earth years) it was definitely about that time. Karkat continued to blush furiously, smiling, and said, "I can see why," running a hand through Gam's hair shyly. "Karkat, will you be my matespirit?" Gamzee asked after a bit, flushing even more, loving the feeling of Karkat's fingers working through his hair. Using the hand already entwined in Gamzee's thick hair, Karkat pulled him back to kiss him again. "Of course I will," he said quietly. Gamzee smiled happily at Karkat, kissing him back gently and taking the other's hands into his own, intertwining their fingers and making sure he was being careful so he wouldn't scratch the other. Smiling, Karkat laid his head back against Gamzee, closing his eyes. He sighed in happiness. Gamzee smiled and sighed as well, letting his own eyes fall shut. Soon, he fell asleep against Karkat, dreaming peacefully of their future as matesprits.


End file.
